


Final Day (Day 25)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Candlenights TAZ [25]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, Dead Julia, Last day of oneshots, Mistake, Multi, Possession, Ptsd??, Star King is Candlenights santa, This coulda been better, help me, oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Part 25 of my Candlenights series: Spending time with friends/family-Magnus throws one last get together between his new family. He gets back something he lost long ago.-Part of my Candlenights series and should be read with the restTHE FINAL PART OF THE CANDLENIGHTS SERIES





	Final Day (Day 25)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank you for all of the support from this series! It means a lot that people liked it and I will keep writing stuff like this. Please request some ship (prompt is optional) and I will write it

25\. Spending the holiday together

 

December was going to end soon, this was the day of Candlenights. Magnus would be back to his old self until anything else came up and made him go crazy again. It wasn’t really his fault though. He was just trying to make everyone happy. Despite the large heart Magnus had, it seemed like there was never enough he could do. Everyone had received their gifts, everyone had the day off, and everyone was with their family.

Groups of people sat in the main room of the moon base, Carey and Killian went ice skating again, Avi just like the other day made sure to stay locked in the Voidfishes room where Johann was as he hoped he would come back once more, Kravitz and Taako were on the couch of their shared dorm while Angus sitting on the far end to give them space, Merle and Davenport were in the armchair next to them. Lucretia sat across from them in a rocking chair Magnus made recently. Lup and Barry were whispering sweet nothings to each other as they leaned on the side of the fireplace.

“I still can’t get Avi to join us.” Magnus sighed walking into the living room where everyone currently was. Who was to blame him? Avi was still heartbroken over the fact his one lover was gone, unable to return permanently. “If he comes, then he comes.”

“Well this is fine how it is right?” Barry asked as Lup pressed a kiss against his neck. Magnus shrugged and closed the door behind him. This was a day just to calm down with his family. He picked up Angus’ hat and ruffled his hair with a laugh.

“Anybody want a nice oolong?” Magnus asked seeing Lucretia chuckle and look up from her book. That was the same thing Magnus had said the day they were reunited without knowing.

“The woman in her mid fifties would like one.” Lucretia smiled which made Magnus laugh with Taako chuckling in the background.

“Only if you got my animal house joke.” Merle laughed poking Davenport in the ribs. Nobody could understand what they were talking about. This happened so long ago afterall. Back before their memories returned. When Taako lost his show, Magnus lost his family and Merle lost his marriage.

Magnus nodded, wiping a tear away from his eye as he walked into the other room to start the tea. The only thing that would make this holiday better would be his wife. But he didn't dare ask for that. It was the holiday, everyone was having a good time. A sloppy reunion was the last thing they would want. The kettle whistled and made Magnus jump. Hastily he took it off the stove and poured it into the tea cups he had prepared earlier. There was a shuffle in the other room as Magnus placed the fine china onto the tray.

He walked back into the other room with the cups resting on a silver surface and a look of confusion on his face. There was four boxes sitting in the middle of the room, wrapped in red with a gold bow. Magnus handed the tea to the ones who requested it with an eyebrow raised. Those weren't there last time he was in the room. He knew that much.

“Happy Candlenights buddy. We decided that you busted your hump the whole month we could at least get you something in return.” Merle said giving a thumbs up and a sip of his tea. Magnus sat down on the floor, right next to the boxes, crossed his legs and took a drink of the smoldering tea. Two of the boxes was a large rectangle, one could fit in your palm and the other was maybe three feet long.

“You didn’t have to.” Magnus laughed scratching the back of his neck and grabbing the largest box and eying it over.

“Be careful of that one.” Lucretia spoke up which made Magnus reconsider his original plan of action which resolved around just ripping it open. He carefully opened the gift with the whole room looking at him. Once the wrapping paper was gone there was a painting.

There was paintings of Magnus from the many adventures they’d been on. Him with the bear mask, a sack of robot arms, the mannequin body he possessed, railsplitter, a duck, the IPRE logo and in the middle of it all was Magnus standing there, a big smile on his scar covered face. The bottom of the painting said ‘Magnus Burnsides. Saviour of the world’

“You would not believe how long this took me. I had to make sure it was perfect.” Lucretia said with a chuckle. Of course she made it. Lucretia was a master of the arts after all. She was good at anything and everything if you gave her at least a couple of weeks to practice.

“Thank you Lucretia. This means a lot to me.” Magnus beamed standing up and placing it against the wall with a wide smile. He grabbed the second largest box and opened it only to gasp. Inside the box was one of the robot arms he had lost long ago.

“Ren said when they were cleaning up the mess we made there was some arms on the ground. This was the only one intact.” Taako said pointing at the arm and laughing. Despite how crazy it sounded it still made him feel the same rush of excitement that he felt from when he got rid of all the arms in their hasty escape.

“I have to start collecting again.” Magnus laughed pulling the silver arm out of the box and admiring the work that he accomplished. This was a really good gift that he didn’t want to lose again. Angus got up from the couch and cleared his throat.

“S-sir before you open the last gifts may you open mine?” Angus stuttered out clutching a small blue box in his hands. Magnus nodded putting the arm in the box again and pushing it aside so he could focus on Angus’ gift. He grabbed it and gave a reassuring smile to the young boy who fiddled with the suspenders he had on. It was a wooden duck, rough around the edges but it was obvious that Angus put a lot of time into it. The boy's fingers covered in bandaids of all colors from the failed attempts of carving.

“It’s nothing as impressive as Madam Lucretia's art. I will improve Magnus sir.” Angus said not looking up from the black suspender which enthralled him, not wanting to look at Magnus with his flushed face.

“Ango I wasn’t good at making ducks. It takes time.” Magnus said turning the jadaged duck around in his large hands. “It takes practice.” Angus nodded, taking the advice to heart. The boy sat down next to Taako who gave him a smile of approval. The larger box was next.

“Magnus let me know if you don’t want it. I can take it back to where it belongs.” Kravitz said clearing his throat. This was a gift from Kravitz, a surprise from him, but nothing too strange.he’d seen worse after all. The wrapping paper was torn back and Magnus clasped his hand over his mouth. It wasn’t something he was expecting to see ever again.

“What is it?” Davenport asked, unable to see the gift from where he was currently sitting. The wooden sign, an elaborate pattern wrapping itself around the edges with the familiar black writing in the middle.

“Hammer and Tongs.” Magnus breathed out dragging his fingers across the words. It was the sign to the shop he owned with his wife. Before she was killed. Taako and Merle shot a worried glance at each other, they knew how bad Julia's death hurt him, this was risky. Magnus shook his head, trying to forget the horrible memory just for a moment. He grabbed the next gift with a shaky hand. The room was tense. Inside the box was a ring all too familiar.

It was Julia's old ring. Perfect condition. As if nothing happened to her. Magnus had them both now. The ring around the chain on his neck seemed to be on fire at the sight of the now retunited ring. Taako shot an angered glance at Kravitz from the large amount of old love that was dumped onto Magnus.

“Thank you all. I-I can’t express my gratitude for this. All of this is perfect.” Magnus breathed out looking around the room with his body shaking. The ring box fell to the ground and Magnus clasped his hand over his mouth and his head lurched forwards. Taako went to stand but Kravitz beat him to it, pushing him back on the couch and summoning his scythe.

Kravitz tapped his scythe on the ground three times and Magnus’ hand left his mouth and went him. A stream of red smoke came out of his mouth and everyone tensed. There was none other than the Star King.

“I knew it. There was no way Magnus would be this crazy over a holiday.” Kravitz muttered watching Magnus go completely limp and crumple to the floor and Angus rushing over to him in a panicked state.

“This was amazing! Ha! Thank Magnus for this surge of energy from him. He’ll be fine with some rest.” The Star King boasted with a deep laugh. Kravitz tapped his scythe again and the jolly man held his hands up in defense. “Happy Candlenights everyone.” With that he was gone and Magnus shot up, gasping for breath.

“A lowkey possession. Have to call this one in.” Kravitz muttered pulling his stone of farspeech out and walking into the other room where it’d be quiet so he could talk to the Raven Queen. Angus hugged the confused man and laughed.

“Thank goodness you’re safe sir.” The boy chuckled feeling large arms wrap around him with a shaky inhale. He nodded slowly, still unsure of what just happened. It made sense though. There was no way that he could have been that excited alone over a holiday. It was the wrongdoing of the Star King. But that didn’t change the love he had for the holiday.

“T-thank you for the gifts but I need to lay down and process everything. You know, think, try to comprehend what happened, cry a little bit.” Magnus said standing up and looking around the room at everyone who was terrified of what just happened. After a moment they nodded and agreed, it was for the best. With the help of Angus, the arm and painting were taken into his room. The sign and ring Magnus carried, not wanting them to get ruined.

This was a Candlenights miracle. Magnus had survived another possession and regained some of the things he had lost long ago. A rather nice holiday in the end if you disregarded the worst part.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, Magnus was possessed this whole time. When there was the 'slumps' in his spirit was him fighting back against the Star King (who is Candlenights santa). It might not make sense but I wanted to explain that in case y'all were wondering.


End file.
